Road Trip to Our Life
by Down the edge
Summary: This is a story of how Hiccup and Astrid live their life together with their kids. The try to make a trip to Alaska, without trouble from their 2 kids and their dogs. This is a modern day story and is rated M for language and later chapters.
1. The Start

**Author's Notes**

_This is just a sneak peek to _**Road Trip To Our Lifes**_. I realized I can't meet the deadline, that I set. I know my fault, I thought I could make it. My life just came crashing down on me. I could barely make time to fit this in. I had to work on my truck and finish a lot of homework. Before I start telling you about my live, I should write this peek into chapter 1. There will be 2 parts to these chapter. Just a side note, I may add some of the stuff I see in my life into here. So with that all said, PLEASE enjoy and REVIEW. More reviews the faster I will write._

* * *

** Intro:**

Astry and Hicy with there son and daughter, are on a trip to Alaska. Their son; Ray, took after Astry and her eyes, but has Hiccup's hair. There daughter; Bell, took after Hiccup with his passion about cars. That is why they named them; Ray named after the Sting-ray and Bell named after the Bel-air. Hiccup was a car guy, but he had to fight with Astry for their names. But still won. At what cost? The cost of naming their third kid.

* * *

**Beginning of chapter 1; The Start**

We see the family in their house planning a trip of a life time. We overhear that Hiccup and Astrid are making a decision on to drive to Alaska or fly. Let's listen in on them.

"Hiccup, I don't want to fly either, but it is better that driving." Astrid states.

"Come on Astrid, you know I hate flying. Why can't we just drive?" Hiccup tries again with her.

"Were flying, because I don't want to be cramped into a car for 46 hours instead of 8 and a half flying."

"Astry, please... think about the time will have if we drove, to bonded and be a better family." Hiccup begged.

"Fine, Hiccup. Only because I love you so much." Astrid finally gave up on winning.

"Oh thank you my beautiful angel." Hiccup coming up with another nickname for her.

"Hicy, want am I going to do with you?" Astrid saying in her lover tone.

"I know one thing you could do." Hiccup states.

"And what is that, honey?" Astrid says while coming up with a new nickname for him.

This shocked Hiccup. She never called him 'honey' before, only 'Hiccup' and 'Hicy'. "Y-y-you know what I mean." Hiccup says while stuttering.

"No, I don't," she does, nut wants him to say it.

"Astrid, stop playing around. I know that you know what I'm saying."

"You caught me. But can you just say it?" Trying to make him say it is hard work for Astrid.

"NO." Hiccup yells, but doesn't mean to.

"Please, for me?" Now she is begging.

"I'm just going to say it, just because I know you won't move."

"Yeah," Astrid is excited that she won.

"Astrid my angel?" Hiccup begins. Astrid nods in responds to him. "We you fuck me?"

"No," and she walks away.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this. I am sorry for late posting to these who knew this was coming out. I am writing the second part to this and will post it in the next 48 hours.**

**I like to give thanks to Ashxlatiasfan for her story _Cheating Shows True Love_. I like how it was ****written in third person.**

**If you read my previous stories or like this style of writing tell me. If you don't you can still tell me, but tell me why you don't.**

**Unten am Rand- Down the edge**

**-Over and out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Road Trip to Our Life**

**Chapter 2**

_"Come on Astry." Hiccup said with a pouting face._

_"I said no Hiccup and that is it" Astrid said and walked away._

—

Hiccup goes on the hunt for his kids. He walks through a doorway to his living room and spots his kids on the couch playing video games. "Don't you think about scaring them." A voice came from behind him.

"Oh God, Astrid you scared me. And what made you think that I was going to go scare the kids." Hiccup stated.

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say don't go scare them without me being involved." Astrid said.

"OK how are you going to do this. We can't just both go in there and scare them. They will see us coming before. Let me think of a plan." Hiccup said.

"All right sweetie, but hurry up" Astrid said while watching Hiccup blushing.

"You always know how to put a smile on my face. I think if you go scare them first I could come in after you and scared them again."

"That could just work." Astrid said while thinking about it.

Astrid slowly creeps up to the couch where her kids are playing video games. Once she got to the back of the couch she crouched down and then jumped onto the couch scaring both their kids to death.

"Mom that was mean of you." Ray said while holding his little sister.

969696

_**Sorry I just realized I haven't told you guys there age.**_

_**Hiccup is 28 years old**_

_**Astrid is 28 years old (she is older by two days)**_

_**Ray is 9 years and 11 months old**_

_**Bell is 6 years old**_

_**Stormfly is 4 years old (yellow lab)**_

_**Toothless is 4 years old (black lab)**_

_**Back to the story**_

969696

"I'm sorry guys it was to tempting." She said to stall for Hiccup to scare them. What Astrid didn't realize was that Hiccup didn't come in to scare them. But instead went upstairs and grabbed a big box of packing peanuts.

Hiccup carefully leaned over the edge and tilted the box to the point where it opened up and rain down on top of Astrid and the kids.

"HICCUP WHAT THE HECK!" Astrid yelled at Hiccup and being careful to not curse in front of their kids. "You better get down here and clean this up."

Upstairs we see Hiccup on the floor laughing. "I'm coming, but it was so worth it." He said between his laughing.

After Hiccup was done laughing, he slowly climb down the stairs to see the mess that he created.

"Come on kids let's go outside and play. While Hiccup here cleans his mess up."

"Come on Astrid it was only a joke. You could at least help me clean up." Hiccup said.

"Nope. You made a mess you clean it up." Astrid said just before her and the kids went outside.

969696

We now see Astrid and the kids outside playing on the swing set.

"Hey guys do you want to get daddy back?" Astrid asked both her kids and for a response she gets head nods from both of them. "Alright then, let's go to the garage."

With that the three of them head off to the garage. To come up with a plan to get Hiccup back.

"Okay guys should we just pop up and scare him or something else?" Astrid asked.

"Mom don't we still have the water balloons from my party?" Bell asked her mother.

"I think we do. Why you ask for?" Astrid said.

"We should throw them at daddy." Bell said with a smile on her face.

"That is a good plan Bell" Astrid said before she went looking for the water balloons.

969696

Now we see Hiccup inside the house just about done cleaning.

"That was not fun to clean up," Hiccup said while wiping his hand across his forehead, "I wonder what they are doing outside."

Hiccup slowly walks over to the door and looks out. "Where are they at?" He asked himself. He slid open the door and stepped outside before closing the door behind him. As he walked down the steps of their deck. He began looking around for his girlfriend and kids. (he hasn't asked her yet) Then right when his foot touched the ground water splashed at his feet. Hiccup instantly looked around to see where it came from. He couldn't could find out where it came from. So he started to walk around the house to find his kids. But just as he rounded the corner of the house he got bombarded with water balloons.

"Get him!" Ray yelled while running at Hiccup with five water balloons in his shirt.

"Ah stop it. This isn't fair." Hiccup said while running away.

969696

After 10 minutes of the water balloon fight. Everyone died down. We see Hiccup and Astrid sitting in the grass staring up in the sky. Unnoticed by them, their two kids ran to the garage to grab a huge water balloon.

"You just had to get the kids to turn on me." Hiccup said to Astrid.

"Yup. You just had to dump packing peanuts over us. So I thought it was the right thing to do to get you back." Astrid said with a smile on her face.

"I'm so getting you back." Hiccup said just before both him and Astrid got soaked.

They heard laughter behind them and looked back and saw there kids.

969696

It is 10 pm and Astrid just put their kids to bed. She walked into her bedroom to see it empty, but the bathroom door was cracked open. Astrid slowly walked over and open the door to see Hiccup in the tub with candles lit up around the tub.

"The kids are in bed?" Hiccup asked without getting up.

"Yeah they are. What is this for?" Astrid asked him.

"I know you had a rough day, so I thought it would be nice if we have a nice bath together." Hiccup said with a smile on his face.

"What am I going to do with you?" Astrid asked not expecting an answer from him.

"You could come over here and help me relax." Hiccup said to her.

969696

It was two weeks before their trip. Astrid was getting use to the idea of them driving to Alaska. But today was a special day for her. It was her mother's birthday and she was going to bring the kids over to get her.

She was driving up the driveway of her mother's house when Hiccup called her. "Hey I was wondering where all you are going to." Hiccup said through the phone.

"I told you before I left. I was just going to my mom's house and pick her up to bring her to our house." Astrid talked into her phone.

"Oh…. Okay I just didn't know if you were going to go shopping or something. I'm sorry that I was assuming that you were…" Before Hiccup could finish Astrid interrupt him.

"It's okay Hiccup just stop saying you're sorry for everything that comes bad out of you mouth." Astrid responded.

"I'm sorry." Hiccup said through the speaker of Astrid's phone.

"Hiccup what did I say." Astrid was getting mad about him for saying sorry so much.

"Sor… Okay I will see you when you get home then." Hiccup was just about to say sorry.

"Alright I'll talk to you later." Astrid said.

"Ok I love you." Hiccup responded.

"I hate you, bye." Astrid said hoping Hiccup didn't take it seriously.

"Bye." Was all Hiccup said before Astrid Hung up the phone.

969696969

"Alright guys she won't be back for 45 minutes. We got to hurry." Hiccup yelled at his friends.

With the help of Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut. Hiccup filled his house with 100,000 balls (as the balls that are in a ball pit). It ended up take the an hour. The large living room, both the kids bedrooms were blocked off and have balls up to 2 feet deep. The garage was holding up to 4 ft of balls, then the door to enter the house from the garage had balls to filled to the ceiling. Now all he had to do is wait.

_**Ten minutes later**_

Hiccup looks out the front window to see Astrid pull up to the garage just to see a bunch of balls come falling out into the driveway. From inside the house Hiccup could hear Astrid yelling. He knew the wasn't the best part. So Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Hiccup hid in the living room under the balls to scare them.

_**So I leave you with this cliffhanger, what will Astrid's reaction be?**_

_**Down the edge**_

Over and out


End file.
